The Experiment
by timburtonfan
Summary: Action. Horror. Drama. And most of all Comedy. Join Wendy and Lili as they use a time mechanism to go back to Arthurian times. Why? Because I said so.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. All I own is the ring on my fingers and my car…shaka belle.

Chapter One: After all, he is a scientist

I paced the distasteful puke colored carpet of my apartment in Seattle. My nerves were getting the best of me. Then the phone rang; I jumped and went over to pick it up. I hesitated, but after the third ring I picked it up.

"Hello." I spoke into the phone. I don't like it when people ask, "Hello?" It's too eighties horror film for me. I always believed the only time you ask hello is when someone won't answer you. Either that or you say "Helloooooo…ooo…oooo…oo…o…o…o."

"Miss Bryde! It's Dr. Bricot." My heart dropped. "We need you, we're ready."

"Oh, goody." I droned.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He questioned, with a note of concern in his voice. "Miss Bryde, are you there?"

"Yes." I replied quietly.

"Yes to if you're there or if you're sure you want to do this?"

"Both." I smiled into the phone. I have grown to like scientists. They always ask and to them authority isn't anything too important.

"Good!" He responded enthusiastically. "Then you will be here soon?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you want to go to this specific era?"

"That's the thing I am most sure of!" I exclaimed. I could hear him chuckling.

"Very well then." Then he hung up. Maybe I should fully explain what is going on. This Dr. Bricot, he is a friend of my father. I grew up around him and since my father was a grade-A workaholic, he watched me most of the time. Yeah, nice. Dr. Bricot talked to me as no other adult has before. Most of them were "Awww! Look at the pwincess!" Get real! Dr. Bricot talked to me as he did my father. He used intellectual words that frightened me at times, but now I use them, people call me too smart for my own good. Which is why I work at Starbucks. Anyway, a few years ago, my father, the workaholic, decided to tell me Dr. Bricot was missing…for four months. It's nice to be caught up with my father in Boston. Then, by some amazing magical force he appeared again. Not to my father, oh no. To my apartment…in Seattle. I was surprised, of course.

Three Years Ago 

"I've done it!" He rushed into my apartment, rain dripping off him and sopping up my carpet. Unlike some, I didn't care because I hated that ugly carpet.

"Done what?" I asked. He gave me a hurt look, making his crow face deepen.

"The only thing I have been talking about for years!" He replied. I had no idea what he was talking about. He talked about so many things it was ridiculous.

"Do you want some tea?" I inquired politely. He shook his head.

"No!" He exclaimed. "It's your turn! You and a friend! To Arthurian times!" Then I knew what he was talking about. He figured out a way to travel back in time.

Present Day 

"Hey Wendy!" Liliana called, as she entered the apartment. Liliana was my best friend and roommate. She had her Chili's apron draped over her forearm. "It's time?" She asked excitedly. I nodded gravely. She slammed her keys on the coffee table. "Let's go then!"

"Lili, are you sure you want to go with me?"

"Of course!" She exclaimed. "I remember the last trip!"

"So do I." I replied. "That's why I ask."

"That trip to Tijuana…" She remembered. "Well me no olvidar."

"I no to forget?" I questioned.

"Well…it's about right." I laughed.

" Well, let's go then!"

"Shouldn't we change first?"

"Why?" I asked. "We're not going to the past dressed like this. Why would you think Dr. Bricot would let us?"

"Because running around in the 400s in some jeans and tank tops is so logical."

"Yeah, he'll let us." I replied sarcastically. "After all, he is a scientist."

Author's note: What do you think? I have to continue it. Tell me tell me and I may I say!!!!!! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own characters, you know the drill

Chapter Two: Tub of Ice

Liliana and I were on our way to Dr. Bricot's laboratory in our 1956 Jaguar Roadster….ok maybe not. It's more of a dilapidated Honda, but I wish it was a 1956 Jaguar Roadster. Everything was going along fine, until Lili told me one thing, that one thing made me doubt this whole mission.

"Turn right here." She droned. She has been around this city more than I have, so I am completely in the hands of her elaborate instructions.

"Left?" I asked.

"Right." She corrected. I turned right on some random street. "What are you doing?" Lili asked, concerned.

"I turned right, like you said" I answered.

"No, no, no. I said right as a confirmation to your previous statement." She explained.

"What the…" I gasped as I heard an explosion coming from the Honda. I assessed the situation and pulled over to the shoulder of the road. Liliana and I exited out of the car to analyze the situation. Lili let out a groan of frustration.

"The tread came off."

"Should we limp it to the place?" I questioned.

"How about a spare?" She suggested. "Honestly, Wendy." She rolled her eyes. She looked in the trunk. She let out a sigh and shut the trunk. She got on her hands and knees and looked under a car. She got back up. "Wendy, where is the spare?"

"Hmm?" I asked still staring at the tire. "We don't have a spare?"

"No!" She yelled, throwing her hands up in the air. "Now look where we are!" I looked around. "The bad part of town!"

"Um, bad things happen here, Lili" I told her. "We're going to end up in a tub full of ice with our kidney's missing!" Then, something dawned on me. "Lili, do you have your cellular device?"

"No, I didn't think I needed it where I'm going." She answered. "Maybe this is a sign. Maybe we weren't destined to partake in this event."

"Maybe we were…" I replied.

"Dammit Wendy! Do you have to contradict everything I say?"

"No, look…" I pointed at the end of the street. An Escalade was heading down the road.

"Wendy, a few cars have all ready passed us. What makes this one so special?" I waved down the vehicle. "Wendy, the only special thing about this car is it looks fancier than the rest that passed us. That doesn't mean a thing! Ever heard of Grand Theft Auto?" The car stopped by our Honda. "Now, you have done it! We are definitely in the tub of ice now!" A man stepped out of the car. He looked like a cross between Colonel Sanders and the scientist in Jurassic Park. He wore khakis and light yellow shirt.

"Ah, Wendy." The man said. "Car troubles, I presume."

"Correct as always…Dr. Bricot."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, even though from thus far I do. I own three characters, so far. The rest….well….you know

Chapter Three: No One Likes the Romans

We stood at the side of the road in complete silence, as if expecting something to happen, yet knowing nothing will happen. Then it started to rain. No, not rain, pour. I just stood there. "Only in Seattle"

"It rains in other parts of the world, too, Wendy." Lili informed me as she headed to the escalade.

"But not like Seattle." I replied.

"It was your idea to live here." She retorted, thus ending the conversation by slamming the vehicle's door. She let me ride shotgun. I mean, that's only fair being I know Dr. Bricot. She knows him as well, but not as well as I. I entered the vehicle, as did Dr. Bricot. "Dr. Bricot? Do you believe that this may be a sign that we are not to go to the past?"

"Perhaps…" Dr. Bricot answered. "If you consider the whole tire blow out to be a sign. On the contrary, it would be a sign that I came down this exact road to my laboratory, finding you stranded without any hope." I sighed.

"We had hope." I interjected.

"Yeah." Lili commented. "We had the hope of being shot" I rolled my eyes and Dr. Bricot chuckled.

"Do you honestly believe that if you go to Britain, which is in the grips of war, you won't get hurt at all?" He asked Lili.

"Honestly? No, but we will have a more likely chance of surviving."

"How so?" He questioned.

"Arrows and knife cuts? Please. I can survive that." Now I was getting skeptical.

"Lili, please, just think. You're in the middle of the woods and a branch scratches your foot. Ouch. Now, we are miles away from the nearest civilization. So we walk to the village, meanwhile all the germs from our mile long walk is now in your foot. Because we did a shit load of walking with sandals. Then, we finally get to the settlement and what's that? Oh my goodness! The only way to get rid of all the bacteria is to pour a pint on your foot. Ow!" I turned to her, after explaining the highly unlikely situation. "Now you're in the 400s and you're missing a foot. What a shitty situation!"

"We're here." Dr. Bricot said, as he was parking. "Now, before you go on the little road trip, I need to run some things by you. Some rules. Wendy, as you may know, you're name wasn't made until Peter Pan. Which is not in the 400s."

"So I need to change my name?" I asked.

"Indeed. I'll leave the name business to you." He told me. "Now, you can't give away that you're from the future. No clues. Don't mention your past life at all. Pretend you have Amnesia. Forget everything here."

"Everything?" Lili asked.

"Everything. From coffee to the modern technology."

"As if we'd go around and be like 'We need to use a telephone' I have more common sense than that."

"I'm sure you do, but you must stray away from modern day slang. All of it.' His voice got cold. "I am sure you will do well." We entered the building. Everything was white. The tiles, the walls, the pictures…everything. You had to squint as you walked inside due to extreme brightness of the florescent lights beaming off the white color. We ambled down the long corridor of blandness. In the distance, I saw a red door. You have no idea how far that door must have been. With white walls and a bright red door, it must have been miles away. But what building have you seen that has a mile long corridor. None. Unless you live in the Matrix.

"Why would we even do that?" I asked.

"Wendy, you are the most likely to do that." Dr. Bricot answered. "I am sure that you would want to record all the events that occur in Britain in 467. Be careful that your recollections do not fall in the wrong hands. The government has no idea…"

"The government?" Lili scoffed. "Please! They would be no problem to you at all. I'll call up my father…" We arrived at the red door.

"That won't be necessary." Dr. Bricot replied. "There are clothes right through there. Change and go through the white door."

"Which one?" I joked. Dr. Bricot gave me a disgusted look. He opened the door across the hallway.

"This one. Now go." Lili and I were herded into the room. Our names were safety pined to one of the two dresses. The one with my name on it was a rich purple. It had only one sleeve. Perfect for showing off what I considered to be my best trait, my collarbone. Liliana's was a dark green. The sleeves bared her shoulder.

"Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed.

"I know they're gorgeous!" I replied.

"No, no, Wendy, we're Romans." Her voice sounded absolutely terrified. "Back in the day, no one liked the Romans. They were a bunch of…well you know, Italians." I rolled my eyes. The Italian talk again. Every time pasta was even mentioned this talk came out.

"Ok let's concentrate on something else, besides your irrational..."

"It is not irrational!" She yelled.

"The biggest reason you gave me was…they're mean. What have they ever done?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were friends with some of them." I let out an irritated sigh. "You wouldn't understand. My brother…"

"I need a name." I told her.

"What was that chick's name from Dracula?"

"That wasn't in the 400s." I replied.

"Yeah, but it be cool to sleep with Keanu Reeves." Ok, I had to admit, she had a point.

"Mina…wasn't it?"

"Oh, that's not good enough. What about Akasha?" I looked at her.

"Stop naming me after movie characters." I told her.

"I'm making suggestions!" She cried. "It's a lot more than you're doing." I shrugged. I was honestly giving the name thing some thought, not blurting out everything that came to mind like she did.

"Clarice." I suggested.

"Oh, it's ok when you name a movie character, but when I do it."

"What movie is that from?"

"Oh, please. As if you don't know." She snapped. "'I ate his liver with…'"

"Oh yeah…I forgot. It suits you; didn't she end up in the asylum?" She asked.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "I'm medicated!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the guy who wrote 'The Gladiator' story, even though it is based on archeological evidence and therefore available to everyone. The Lady of the Lake said "Timburtonfan tell this story to the world. Let them know that I have nothing to do with this story" So I told her, "Lady of the Lake, you weren't available to star in this movie, so you shall star in this story." She didn't seem to happy because she started throwing weaponry at me….I don't understand either.

Author's note: If you see a dead sea nymph in the water….not my fault. But I enjoy the reviews, they're keeping me going.

Chapter Four: The Great Isle of Seattle

"Here it is." Dr. Bricot did an arm sweep for dramatic irony. I looked around. I was sort of disappointed.

"Philip…this is not what I expected. I expected, I don't know. Actually, I do. I expected the mad scientist scene. A guy with a humpback flipping switches while you were whipping him. Lightning descending from the ceiling hitting a twisty metal object. Then, you're crackling like a mad man."

"Am I also shooting lightning from my fingertips?" he asked skeptically. I thought about it, in my head he was. He seemed to know what was going through my head, so I thought real hard. In my head I asked him to make me a ham sandwich. "Make it yourself." I let out a scream. "Carrying on…the water…"

"Of all things it reminds me of Hannibal Rising, where the guy is in the water and he's all like 'Where are they?' and the guy is like 'I don't know!' and Hannibal puts the hose on him and he's like 'Oh no! Not water, I'll talk, I'll talk!'" Everything was silent for a while.

"Do you hear the string of words coming out of your mouth sometimes?" Lili asked me. "Do you think before you speak?" I shrugged.

"Sometimes." I replied. "I'm just really nervous because what if he really is a mad scientist and he's pulling our leg to drown us?"

"I'm right here." Dr. Bricot interjected. "I've known you since you were in diapers. Why would I want to kill you now?" I thought about it. He had a valid point.

"Cloning." I replied.

"Cloning is the exact replica of everything in your body. Mind included. Don't even mention the Matrix in this conversation, so help me god I will let you drown in the water." He took my other theory.

"Have you been through a traumatic experience? Like eating your sister, lack of sleep, or someone try to shoot you in the head?"

"No. Can we carry on?" I shrugged. He gave us bags. "Provisions, because you might die, if I don't give you them."

"How many did it take before you figured that out?" I joked.

"What did you decide your named was?"

"Clarice." I answered.

"Did you snort immense amounts of crack before you came here?" Dr. Bricot laughed. "Try Wenefreda. So if someone messes up, oh well! It's close enough!" I shrugged. "Get in the water." We obliged. Sharp pains shifted throughout my body. I opened my eyes to find vast emptiness. It caused my head to hurt, so I closed them. All of sudden it all just stopped. I took a few stabilizing breaths. I opened my eyes slowly. At first, all I could see was various shades of green. I closed my eyes again.

"Oh my gosh! The stupid time machine has caused me to go blind!" I cried.

"Wendy, your eyes are closed; of course you think you're blind." Liliana replied.

"It's Wenefreda now! I'm well aware that my eyes are shut!"

"I was just pointing out that could be the solution to your not seeing problem." Lili stated. "Old fool must be into trickery. Do you realize we could just be in some random forest on the outskirts of Seattle?" I opened my eyes. Everything was so lush, so perfect.

"Are you serious? Look at this place! There is no way that this is the outskirts of Seattle! Have you ever seen Seattle?" Lili laughed. She inhaled the air.

"There is no way I'm going back! Pre-pollutant air!" She laughed very oddly.

"That was very creepy."

"I know it's the fumes of the air…or therefore lack of." She let out a scream of pure delight. "We need to find civilization."

"How? We don't have a map."

"Well, we choose a general direction and we walk in that direction. Until we're like in a village." I opened my bag of provisions. "What are you doing?" I pulled out a piece of bread.

"Lembas bread." Lili rolled her eyes. "One small bite…"

"…can fill the stomach of a full grown man." She completed. "Oh my gosh! You can't help but say it."

"It is catchy." I flung the sack onto my shoulder and we started walking to trees. I had no idea what direction we were heading in, but it worked. A man on a horse appeared there. "I knew we were going the wrong way." He had a sword out prepared to strike.

"I heard a scream." The man said.

"Yes." I replied. "It was a fox." Lili looked at me and mouthed: What the hell?

"You are now in the custody of Arthur Castus and the Roman Empire." He droned.

"May God have mercy on my soul." I replied and I walked away. An arrow whipped by my head and I let out a scream.

"State your name and where you're from." The man commanded. I was about to run for it. "If you take another step, I shall make sure the next arrow doesn't miss."

"I am Liliana and that is Wenefreda, we come from Seattle." Lili stated. "The great Isle of Seattle. It rains often and we are quite civilized. Many advances in healing."

"We bring good tidings with peanuts and beer. Uh, you're not going to shoot me if I take a step towards the horse, right?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not mine….you know the drill. Don't sue and I'll be able to write

Author's note: I love the reviews! Keep them coming. This chapter and the next will sort of take a serious turn for our dear dear Wendy. How so? You ask. Read and you just might find out.

Chapter Five: Tristan and Lancelot

"I am going to need you to explain this." The man on the horse commanded. I looked at Lili for help. Her eyes were fixated on the man, great. So, I raced through my brain for something….why did I watch The Silence of the Lambs recently?

"Quid pro quo." I replied. Now Lili looked me. "It means-"

"I can speak Latin." He growled. I guess I really offended him. I got into my power stance, as one needs to do in this kind of situation.

"Fine. We gave you our name-"

"Sir Tristan. Originally from Sarmatia, but stationed at Hadrian's Wall." He interrupted. "Quid pro quo. Where is the Isle of Seattle and where are you headed?"

"Where ever you are headed." Lili replied, and then she cleared her throat. "Since we are in custody of the Roman Empire."

"The Isle of Seattle is across the great pond." I interjected, in my mind I gave myself snaps.

"I thought it was an Island." He said.

"Total misnomer." I answered. "Quid pro quo. You are a knight of Arthur Castus, owner of the legendary Excalibur?"

"Indeed. Quid pro quo. Why did you leave the Isle of Seattle?" I searched my brain for something.

"That was not a fair trade!" Lili exclaimed. "The game is over! Take us to your leader…this Arthur." His eyes narrowed on her.

"Very well." Then he turned around and started to lead his horse. Lili followed him and I walked right beside her.

"Liliana…¿Corrimos?" I asked her.

"I can't speak that." She replied. Tristan didn't look back.

"Should we run?" I questioned underneath my breath. "Can we trust him?"

"He is a knight of Arthur, Wends." She responded just as quietly. "This is what you wanted."

"Fine." I replied.

"We are almost to the clearing." Tristan informed us.

"Wait!" Lili cried. He stopped and Lili caught up with him. "We're not getting imprisoned, are we? Killed?" His face remained the same. "Would we have to return to the Isle of Seattle?"

"Why did you leave?" He asked again. This is when I stepped in.

"My father, he was bringing me into a forced marriage. The man I was to wed was horrible, so I ran and Lili…ana came with me." Tristan opened his mouth to talk, but a battle cry sounded behind me. I turned and there was a little blue man running towards us with an axe. I let out a small scream and an arrow whizzed by my head; it hit the blue person in the center of his forehead. For a minute, he stood there like Scorpion from Mortal Kombat, when he has reached fatality, then he fell to the ground. I slowly turned towards Tristan.

"We will have to take you back to this Isle of Seattle." Tristan paused. "I apologize. It is the law."

"I wish you the best in finding it." Lili stated coldly. She got five inches from his face. "Oh yeah, you will never find it." Tristan smirked.

"We have ways of finding out." Then he started heading toward the clearing with his horse.

"My God!" I exclaimed. "He is terrifying." I looked at Lili, she was still staring at the place where he departed. "Should we leave?"

"No." She replied briskly. "You wanted this…exactly this."

"Lili, we are going to be tortured, if we don't tell them where Seattle is."

"We use a false lead then."

"You are like your father right now…it scares me." She headed towards the clearing "Lili!" I hissed and I followed her. There was a convoy of horses, or whatever you called it. There was about fifteen men on horses all surrounding a richly decorated carriage.

"My guess is the Roman emperor is in there." Lili finally said. Another horse ran towards us and when he approached, he got off. He had a goatee looking thing and dark curls.

"Who are you?" I demanded to know.

"Lancelot." He answered coolly. I looked at Lili and she rolled her. "I'm here to escort you to the carriage."

"Who is in there?" Lili asked, his eyes shifted to her.

"The bishop." His voice was dark. "Now, follow me."

"First tell us what is going to happen to us." I commanded He let out a sigh as if answering that question was below him.

"That has not been decided yet." He replied, annoyed. "All we are concerned with at the moment is getting the bishop to Hadrian's Wall safely." Then he added. "Of course, you will be safe since you're riding in the carriage." Lili gave him a dirty look as if to say 'How rude!' "If it had been any other day, you would be the mission, for sure. However," He continued. "you are not here to grant us our freedom." That put us in an awkward situation. It's like when someone tells you they're parents are dead. "Now, if you will…" We followed him to the carriage and he helped us in.

The man in there was richly dressed. Lili let out a snort of disgust. "Italians" She whispered. I almost laughed. He did not speak. Liliana elbowed me. "Say something" So I blurted out the first thing I could think of…in Latin.

"Furnulum pani nolo!" I exclaimed. Then I thought about what I said…to the bishop.

"I don't want a toaster." Lili breathed hurriedly. "Are you retarded?" Finally, he spoke.

"What did you just say?" He asked me. Now I knew what to do. I made my right hand into a fist.

"Mia cupa" I pounded the fist into my stomach. "Mia cupa." Pound. "Mia maxima cupa." Pound. Luckily, my grandma taught me that old Catholic trick. It meant 'My fault. My fault. My most grievous fault.' Then, he was silent. I think he accepted it. The rest of the ride was dull and boring. Then Liliana said

"Look at the premium countryside." I let out a laugh.

Author's note: Yes…another one!!!!! I have to give credit to a few things. I have used quotes from movies and comedians. I forgot to give them credit. So throughout the story, there is Hannibal, Queen of the Damned, Cruel Intentions, The Matrix, Dracula, Scrubs, and I think that's it…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Well…the status hasn't changed, I'm not rich enough to buy the characters nor am I rich enough to be sued by the people who own the characters…if I don't write this I'll have to work the streets if you know what I am saying…

Author's note: Serious turn for Wendy…I mean if you learned you might be tortured, well, how would you react? Seriously people…

Chapter Six: Twigs and Frying Pans

"Why am I here?" I questioned the man. He was another knight. He had…interesting facial hair and his hair was curly and all over the place. At the current moment, I was being held hostage in some poorly decorated room. Couldn't they at least put up a painting of the woods or something? It was dreadful.

"You are under the custody of the Roman Empire, so you have to stay here." He droned. How disrespectful! It was only the umpteenth time I asked him. I sat down with my back to the stone wall. I leaned my head back.

"I was hoping your answer would change." I admitted. I looked at him. "You can step away from the door; I will not try to escape." He raised an eyebrow quizzically. "You're right. I probably would." He chuckled. I let out a sigh. "Which one are you?" I paused and there was no reply. "Who are you?"

"Galahad." He answered. I tried not to laugh. It was Galahad the Chaste. Getting past him wouldn't be hard. Though I had to admit, he wasn't quite what I imagined.

"There are many stories about Arthur and his knights of the round table." He pulled a chair to the door and sat down. "None of them mention how you are…" What was the word I was looking for? "…indentured servants. Well, they say you are servants of God—"

"We are Pagans." That stopped me in my tracks. Atheists? Really? "Except for Arthur…he is Catholic." That explains their hardship towards the Bishop.

"Is he a good leader?" I asked.

"Well…" Then he started to ramble and I started to not listen. I got up and surveyed the room. I found a long piece of sturdy wood. It reminded me of a katana. After six steps, I could probably strike Galahad.

"Galahad, come look at this!" I exclaimed. His steps were slow…unsure. Four…five…now! I swung the stick as hard as I could towards his head, and…he blocked it. He brought my arm behind my back and used his other arm to put a knife to my neck. "Bad idea."

"I have been working for fifteen years to defeat things more terrible than a girl swinging a twig at my head." He spoke into my ear. He let me go and returned to his position at the door. I sat down at the wall again.

"You have to admit, I would have got you." I finally said. He laughed.

"If I was in a coma." There was a knock at the door and he opened it. "Jols." He greeted.

"Arthur would like to see her." The man named Jols stated. Galahad stepped out of the room and shut the door. I saw a skillet across the room. So, I 007-ed it over there and hid behind the door. He wouldn't be ready this time. I needed out. I didn't come here to be sentenced to prison…or tortured. The door opened and I swung. It hit a mark. I looked at who I hit and…it wasn't him.

"No!" I yelled at the common man laying on the floor, blood flowing out his nose.

"You need to take her." Jols told Galahad. I moved into the hallway and the Jols guy was gone.

"Am I going to have to force you or…" He started.

"No." I snapped. I headed down the hallway.

"You're going the wrong way." He informed me.

"Right." I started the other way and followed him. We were headed through the market place, when I got this idea. I ran. I didn't necessarily know where I was going, but it was better than here. But of course, being the out of shape American that I am, he caught up. There was a dead end.

"Why do you keep trying?" He asked me.

"This is not what I want!" I yelled. Not particularly to him, but to Dr. Bricot, like he could just beam me up, Scotty! With his powerful scientist magic. Galahad took a few careful steps towards me

"Listen." I looked at him. "Arthur doesn't believe in forced futures. He'll listen."

Another Author's note: It fills me with glee that people are favoriting…that's not a word…what do I use? It is the act of being favorited. Which is not a word. GAH! Why do I even bother?! Ok, let's try this…thanks for being such avid readers. I'll keep it up…or try to at least…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not mine own

Author's note: First off, I have to say this. Mimi.Shae I was extremely confuzzled by your review. Anyway I am chapters ahead in my notebook, but with the lack of time for typing, oh gosh and school and college and a job that I have yet to have but will soon b/c I can only take being broke for so long. Right, the story….. Um, I don't know what to say.

Chapter Seven: Arthur and Gawain

Arthur was obviously practiced in hospitality. He provided us with food and wine. Lili sat to my right, her hands fidgeting under the table.

"Now." Arthur started. "Tristan informed me of your story." His green eyes were bearing into me. "Can you explain fully?" Then I remembered the scar I received on my last night in Boston. I let out a shaky breath. "Did he hurt you?" His voice was calm. I nodded, looking at the table, silently thanking God for all those years in drama. "Well?" I lowered the collar of my dress a few centimeters and there it was. I honestly ran into a coat hanger. Don't laugh, they're savages. "Very well then. It will not do kindly to my conscience if I let you return." I let out a sigh of relief.

"If he comes here?" Lili asked.

"Someone will always be on guard." He replied. I stood up.

"They will not be in the room, as before." He shook his head.

"Now go, but I must ask you to not be out when the sun is down without an escort." Lili and I left on that note.

"I heard you were trouble." Lili stated as we walked through the streets.

"No more than usual." I replied airily. "Who was your guard?"

"Tristan…" Her voice was dark. "Yours?"

"Galahad."

"And you couldn't escape?" She laughed.

"You'd be surprised." I paused. "Where are we staying?"

"Third star on the right and straight on 'til morning." She responded.

"Again with the Peter Pan jokes!" I exclaimed. "All my life!"

"You could go by your first-"

"No!!" I yelled, twitching at the very thought of it. "What information did you dig up?"

"None, I hate that man. He is very snarky." I like that word 'snarky'.

"Well, I have some." I exclaimed proudly. "They're pagans and they've been in the service for fifteen years."

"Pagans?!?"

"It means-"

"I know what it means!" Which at that moment, she sounded like Tristan snapping at me that he knew Latin. I could not would not point that out. Then she hushed me for some reason I couldn't see. Then I saw something morphing into my periph. Of course, it was Lancelot and some…other guy. "Keep walking." Lili commanded.

"Lady Liliana and Lady Wenefreda." I heard Lancelot call and I heard Lili use a select choice of swear words.

"I get bad vibes off him. Man whore vibes." Lili breathed. He finally caught up. The…friend, if he was even that, had blonde dreads. Lili and I slowly turned to face them.

"We were just on our way to the coliseum." Lancelot told us.

"The coliseum?" I questioned. "Isn't that in…" I paused; it wasn't Italy now. "Rome?" The other man laughed.

"The grandest one is in Rome." The man told me. "Ours is cheaper and wooden, used for training and such."

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Gawain." He responded with a smile. I looked at Liliana. White's The Once and Future King had it all wrong. Gawain didn't hate Lancelot and Lancelot wasn't ugly.

"If you had not seen a coliseum," Lancelot started. "Perhaps you can come watch us." Oh no, not this talk. 'We can show you our big muscles…I'm a manly man' talk. Except, this wasn't football, this was swinging swords at each other. Lili was obviously thinking the same thing.

"We would love to watch." She replied.

Author's note: Wow….wow…I had no idea that people like my stories this much. Maybe I should do this for a living, instead of directing…hm… A book about…stuff, all kinds of stuff. Maybe a historic narrative…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Do not own. Not welcome to sue.

Chapter Eight: Surprise!!!

The sun was hot that day, beating down on my visible skin as we watched. I started to wish I brought sun screen. It wasn't as exciting as I believed it would be. As of now, they were shooting arrows at a target. I let out a sigh of boredom, but I felt as if I needed to watch, like I could use it later.

"I feel like my skin is about to melt." Lili complained. "Get them to fight or something."

I ducked between the two horizontal planks of the fence. I motioned for Lili to do the same. "Do you remember when we got into some trouble?"

"Oh!" Lili exclaimed. "When we robbed the store and stole a car?"

"Um…that wasn't with me."

"Right….oh was it when…"

"It was when we smashed the store's windows on account of being a riot!" I interrupted. "We had to do community service, in what city?"

"Yorktown!"

"Yes, and what did we learn there?" I questioned, today was not Lili's bright day.

"Not to smash windows in a riot anymore."

"And?" I had to press this.

"And…awesome re-enactment skills?" She guessed. I held up a sword. "Oh! Awesome fighting with swords skills! Fantastic!" She grabbed one for herself. These swords were a bit heavier than the ones we used…scratch that a lot heavier. I swung at her and she blocked easily. The clang of the swords sent vibrations up my arms…sort of like when you hit a baseball with a baseball bat. She swung at my head and I blocked clumsily.

"Easy…" I warned her. She was obviously exhilarated by the very thought of holding a sword again. I saw that the two men have stopped firing their arrows. They were still as if unsure what to do. I swung brutally at Lili's waist. _Clang! _Lili's lifted hers and aimed it at my shoulder. _Clang! _There was a small problem…it wasn't my sword she hit.

"Enough." Tristan demanded. He grabbed the swords out of our hands. He stalked off towards Lancelot and Gawain.

"Let's get out of here." I whispered to Lili.

"No." She answered through clenched teeth. Tristan told them something and Gawain gave him a careless gesture; Tristan headed towards us again.

"I'm leaving while I still can." I left her there, after that I never looked past my periph. I found myself wandering through the village. My sandals dragging the dirt behind me. It was about winter or fall, there was certain crispness in the air that occurs in those seasons. The sun was peaking coyly over the top of the wall

Honestly, I felt more relaxed there then any other time in my life. The baking of bread and the blacksmith aroma filled the air. The sound of the chattering townspeople and the minstrels. I heard the lyre…an instrument I haven't heard in many years. I believe it was at Lili's last family reunion, or the last one I attended.

"Are you lost?" A voice from behind me asked. I turned around. The person looked so familiar, and then it hit me

Authors note: Mwah-ha-ha….Who is that???? OH NO!!!!!!! Well anywho… I enjoy the fact that you enjoy the story…..you have no idea. Hm….I'm thinking sequel!!!! Maybe…..I have never been a fan of sequels. Tell me if I should do one or not. For the sequel I was thinking vice a versa….you know?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you?!?! I do not own it!

Author's note: Are you ready????? Are you????? HMMMMMM??????? I honestly hope you are, because this is Lili's side….oh yeah her point of view….fill in the gaps, yes gaps.

Chapter 9: Liliana's Story

Wendy let me borrow this, amazingly. If she's doing something, by God, it is deprived of all human eyes except for hers. She's so selfish, but I'll know she'll read this…duh, she has to. Wends, so sorry for the comment. Let by-gones be by-gones. Great! Now onward!

Let's start with after the amazingly horrible ride with the ITALIAN bishop, when I was being held captive by a monster! I felt like I was in _The Odyssey _being trapped by the Cyclops, but this monster had two eyes, he was smarter, and hopefully didn't eat people. I mean ew! Anyway, I assume you know who I'm talking about. It starts with a 'T' and rhymes with 'Ristan'.

At first, I thought him to be quite good-looking with his tattoos and such, but one does not trust a wolf in sheep's clothing. He turned into an unemotional prick.

So I am stuck in a room with him and I am getting bad vibes. I am trying to stay away from him and his vibes. It didn't necessarily help that the room wasn't very Feng Shui.

"When am I able to leave?" I asked him. No reply. I picked up a random pebble and threw it at him. I hit him square in the chest. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Sit down." He commanded. I know, horrible, isn't he?

"Excuse me?!?!" I questioned, skeptically. "Are you going to force me?" He gave a smirk. "Oh great! Now you are going to be condescending!" Then there was a knock at the door. "You better answer that, it's probably one of your…" Did they call them fuck boys back then? I couldn't decide, so I threw a rock at him. It hit him in the back of the head. He shrugged it off and answered the door.

"I hope this one is better behaved than the other." The man told Tristan. I went ot the door.

"What did Wend…Wenefreda do?" I asked.

"From what I saw, she attacked a Roman guard…with a frying pan." The man replied.

"She doesn't like to be locked up? Do I need to go somewhere?"

"Arthur would like to see both of you."

"Then, I will follow you."

"He has asked the assigned knight to escort you."

"Meaning him?" I questioned. "Absolutely not." The man let out a sigh.

"I will take care of it, Jols" Tristan said. I let out a skeptical laugh. Jols left. "Come."

"No, I don't believe I will." I replied sharply, going back into the room. He pulled his sword out.

"Now." He commanded. I took a few steps towards him.

"Listen, buddy." I started. They didn't use the word buddy back then….so, what, he got the point. "Do you think with my family's status and connections I will listen to your every command?" I scoffed. "You have got to be joking." He put his sword to my neck. "You really think you are intimidating." I rolled my eyes. "Fine, all you had to do was ask…properly."

I followed him in silence. When we got to the outside door, there was another man. "Both of them are trouble." Tristan told the man. Then he permitted me through the doors. Wendy was all ready there.

Ok, Wendy, I told you this part, so I'll skip ahead to the part where she abandoned me to deal with Mr. Hyde.

"Walk with me." Tristan commanded, almost civilly. I shrugged and followed him to the woods. I wouldn't go in with him, not alone.

"This is far enough." I told him and he stopped.

"Women are not supposed to fight, especially one's with…" He paused. "…how did you put it? Ah, yes….status."

"No, no." I corrected. "My family has connections and has status. You just assumed it was high status."

"Was it not implied?" Okay, now this was confusing me. Why all of a sudden was he…not an ass?

"May I ask you something?" He nodded. "Why does this matter to you? You are not a factor in my life."

"Were it not for me you would be lost in the woods, awaiting death, or imprisoned."

"We had food in our provision bags, enough to feed us until we reached a village."

"Ah, yes." He responded. "That amongst other things." He handed me a piece of parchment and I opened it.

"Oh."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I do not own it.

Author's note: So, no sequel. You were right Adraia; there is no romance…yet. Give them a break it's been one day!!!!!!! So the reason for no sequel is just that. I have no other cover ups for them not being in scenes!!!! To keep an accurate story, I need them to travel back with us, to the future. The good thing is, I'm all ready working on it! Great success!!!! BTW it's Wendy's POV again

Chapter Ten: Explanation

"Do—"

"Hush." He cried. He motioned for me to follow him. We went into a small abode. "Now, Wendy."

"How…"

"Shhh….you called me or something was directed to me." He pulled out a piece of notebook paper and read aloud: "This is not what I wanted."

"About that…"

"Changed your mind?"

"Yes, you see Dr. Bricot." I let out a sigh. "Here's the story. We are in the middle of the woods and BAM! There is Tristan." I paused. "Like Tristan and Isolde."

"I understand."

"Great!" I smiled. "Then we were wandering around the Roman Empire. We rode in a carriage with the bishop and we were informed that if we didn't tell them where Seattle was, they'd torture us. So I made up this story of how I was in a forced marriage and he was a jerk-off."

"You didn't use that word, did you?"

"Oh heavens no! Anyway I was held hostage by Galahad. I tried to escape twice or thrice. The last time I tried, I yelled that sentence. Then I saw Arthur and this is what I want."

"Ok…"

"I met Lancelot. How'd you get here?"

"Airplane."

"Oh." There was an awkward silence.

"I guess I'll leave then." He said.

"Wait!" I exclaimed. "How do we get back, just in case?"

"I left a piece of parchment with instructions in your provision bag." Then he left.

Author's note: So that was a short chapter. I'm trying to keep this caught up with what's in my notebook. It's only sixteen chapters off, well let's get going.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, only some of them.

Author's note: Wow, I am having a bad day. I had a nose bleed and 27 minutes to get ready for school. Well, here's the next installment, Lili's POV.

Chapter Eleven: Explanation Part II

"Well…" I let out a sigh.

"You see," Tristan spoke. "I am not sure, if I believe the letter or you, Liliana." He paused. "Is that your name?"

"Yes." I replied softly.

"Is it true?" He held up the parchment. I nodded. "Will you explain it then?"

"Wendy and I grew up in Boston…" I practically told my life story. His face was unmoving and his eyes showed no emotion. "…and here we are." Then he asked questions.

"Your father is a… syndicate for the Irish mob?" He questioned. I knew at once what he meant.

"Irish are people from Ireland…an island west of here."

"Woad territory."

"Sure. The mob is…we do people favors influenced by vendettas, money, and other people. In return, we ask for money, or favors."

"Ah. You said something about a book?"

"Books." I corrected. "Each one wrong or somewhat correct."

"They say stuff about us?"

"Yes, but most of them revolve around Arthur, Guinevere, and Lancelot."

"Guinevere?" He questioned. Now I was getting frustrated. "Do we die?" I wasn't expecting this question nor did I know what to say.

"I do not know." He looked up.

"I have to meet with Arthur soon. I will take you to your room."

Author's note: Another short chapter….I'm sorry. This is just how it's playing out.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: You know the drill, you don't sue, I keep writing. Give them all the credit and you might have money to go to college.

Author's note: I can't type today guys, I just can't. I'm really clumsy and tired and sick. Mostly tired from being sick. Wendy's POV

Chapter Twelve: Fate

I left the tiny shack. I started walking aimlessly. Then I got the feeling that someone was following me. I walked a bit faster, and then I heard footsteps. They were close behind. I stopped and turned around abruptly.

"What are you doing?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Galahad replied. We stood in silence. "It's almost dark."

"Pardon?" I asked. "Oh! Arthur's rule, right. I honestly have no idea where I am staying."

"Follow me." He commanded. "We must hurry. I have a meeting with the bishop."

"About your freedom."

"Yes." He spoke quietly. We were walking quite slowly for the hurry we were in. "Tristan searched your stuff. I've never seen so much emotion in his face before." What…oh no. Doctor Bricot! I swear that man is a semi-retarded scientist.

"What emotion was it?" I questioned playfully.

"Confusion." He started to walk even slower. "What did he find?" Now he's got me.

"He probably…" I couldn't say I didn't know. "…found a letter."

"I seriously doubt…"

"Can we just not talk about it?"

"What did the letter say?" He was getting suspicious. I didn't answer. "Wenefreda, I am going to find out anyway." That's true.

"I am not sure." He stopped.

"What?"

"I do not know."

"It was in your bag, why don't you know?"

"Someone must have slipped it in there." His eyes studied my face, but I could not look at him.

"Now we must really make haste or I will be late." We spent the rest of the walk in silence. When we got to the room, he muttered something about finding out and left. When I entered the abode, Lili was all ready in there. Her face was a look of dread and guilt.

"What did you tell him?" I asked her.

"Everything." She responded. "Even that my father is in the mob."

"Lili! You don't even crack under police pressure."

"With the police, their evidence is lame. This evidence was so…"

"Evident?" I finished. She laughed uncomfortably. "What are we going to do? Should we run like there's whips at our asses?"

"No, we should stay. I'm starting to get good vibes."

"What are you pondering?"

"You've seen their faces, you know their fates."

"The books are lies!" I exclaimed.

Wends, you know what going to happen to them! We can stop it! We can save them."

"Then what? Our history will change."

"Probably for the better! The British were pricks!"

"The Saxons will be any better? At least the British were civilized!"

"We were just attacked by one this morning! The blue people."

"Smurfs gone wild?" I asked. Now she smiled.

"That's very well put. They're probably eating too many mushrooms. She laughed.

"Lili, do you think we're under-reacting?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean, it's 467 AD and we have met Arthur, Lancelot, Galahad, Gawain, and Tristan. We know more than scholars…more than T.H. White."

"Brilliant!" Lili exclaimed. "You remember how you wanted to be a writer? Tell their story…our story."

"I don't know…"

"I know you believe in fate. This is yours…take it. Chew on it. It's delicious."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I have to do this every single chapter…

Wendy's POV

Chapter Thirteen: The Future

I was woken up by a loud obnoxious knock on the thick wooden door. I glanced outside; it was still dark. I was still dressed in the day's clothing. The knock came again. I grumbled as I went to answer the door.

"Tristan told me." Galahad said as he stumbled in. "Right now, I am not concerned about that." He was overly enunciating every word. He was obviously drunk.

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed. "You got your freedom." His jaw clenched. "What's wrong?" He stared out the window.

"We leave tomorrow."

"Well, that's great! You are finally free!"

"On a mission for the Roman Empire." He completed.

"Oh." I said almost silently. Then Lili's idea popped into my head, but I quickly rid of it. I mean it's…not good. The very course of history could change, perhaps for the better, most likely for the worst.

"Tell me." Galahad stated. "About the future."

"Oh! It's horrible!" I cried.

"Really?" He asked.

"Well…no…yes…it's mediocre." I paused. "There is an up side and a down side of every situation. For example, we can go across the country in a few days, but then we are damaging our homeland."

"How?"

"My God, you are curious!" I exclaimed.

"And you were not? You only found a way to travel back in time."

"Okay, okay." I took a deep breath. "We have these things called vehicles. It's pretty much a fast carriage, but instead of horses, we have an engine. An engine is made of metal and it- I'm not a car person. Anyway, we use gasoline to power it. It's what we call a limited resource. When you put it in, the car goes, but it let's out dangerous fumes that harms the world around you."

"Sounds more like Bors." He paused. "Tell me more." So I did. I told him of egalitarianism and democracy. Airplanes and the wars. Education and the work force. Finally, when I was done, he said, "Hm."

"That's it!" I cried.

"Well, if you think about it, it's pretty much how it is here, but faster."

"And more efficient." I objected. "We do not have our people dropping like flies because of smallpox."

"We don't have people dying of these so called STDs"

"Touché."

"Though I'm pretty sure it was Lancelot who started it."

"Nice." It was silent for a while.

"How are you going back?" He blurted questioningly.

"Well," I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "That's a really good question. I don't know."

"Are there people like us?" He asked; his voice sincere.

"People like you?" I paused. "Religion wise or…"

"Forced…to kill."

"There was some once…like in the 1940s and I'm pretty sure it will happen again. We call it a draft."

"Oh…some things never change." I nodded my head. "Religion wise?"

"Pagans? Yes, I think so."

"And you are…?"

"Catholic, as is Liliana."

"I never seemed to understand that. A belief in a divine creator." I smiled weakly.

"I never seemed to understand the agnostic views. Lili and I are sort of different than the other Catholics. We believe in God, yes, but we also believe in evolution- the theory that living things change over long periods of time."

"I should go."

"Too deep of a conversation for a Pagan drunkard?" I asked.

"Do you think…I am being ridiculous, never mind."

"Go ahead, ask."

"The future…would we be able to go?"

"With us?"

"Yes!"

"No, absolutely not. Bad things could happen."

"Not if you're intending to send us back."

"What do you mean?"

"If you intend to send us back, then you probably will in the future. Meaning everything would stay the same." I was astounded, that was a great idea.

"You drank way too much."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own most of these characters.

Chapter Fourteen: Convincing enough.

The sunlight woke me up this time. It was odd to wash my face in a water basin. There was a knock at my door; I opened it. It was a Roman officer with my bag of provisions.

"When are the knights leaving?" I asked him.

""When the sun is directly above." He replied. Right, noon. He left and I started to search through my belongings.

It was what I expected. Clothes, food. Then there was a letter that had been all ready open. I read,

_Wendy,_

_As you are reading this, you are in Arthurian Times. You are probably enthralled…or imprisoned. You can easily escape by the ring I put in here for you. Just put it on and surround yourself with water._

_Best of Luck,_

_Dr. Bricot_

"I reached in the bag thrice. I didn't see a ring. Thos scoundrels! I quickly changed clothes and left. I ran into Liliana.

"Lili!" I called, not caring about who heard me or what it gave away.

"Sh…" She hissed. "I know they took the rings."

"They're ring kleptos!" I yelled, and then spoke in a whisper. "How are we going to get home?" I sensed desperation in my voice, a sound that I never made.

"We'll get them back, but first we have to find out where they are." She pointed. "There is the silly Italian guy and the self-mutilating monk." I winced remembering that horrifying scene from _The Da Vinci Code_. "Let's follow them."

They went into the stable and we waited until the bishop left, but the monk did not return. "Let's go in." Lili whispered.

The knights were in there, saddling up their horses. Lili cleared her throat. All eyes were on us now.

"You fiends!" I exclaimed. "As you must know there was a letter…"

"…declaring that Wenefreda's husband was on his way." Interrupted Tristan. My mouth fell open.

"Then they shall come with us." Arthur stated. "Jols get them some horses." Lili and I were paralyzed with shock. When the crowd dispersed, Tristan came up to us.

"What were you thinking? He asked, and then Galahad joined us.

"We thought you told them." Lili replied.

"He only told me." Galahad added.

"Our rings." I demanded, holding my hand out. Galahad grabbed my hand and closed it.

"No." Tristan answered. "We have a feeling about our fate. Especially with our fight with the Saxons coming up."

"We want to know." Galahad commanded.

"Know what?" Lili asked.

"Not just know, see" Tristan added. "…how this is going to turn out."

"We can only go…" I started.

"We know and that is what we mean."

"Our time?" Lili asked. She looked at me. "Wendy…"

"No." I replied simply.

"It's not like you can really stop us." Tristan smirked. I opened my mouth to argue, but he was right. Lili grabbed my shoulders.

"Think of it." She whispered. "Partying with the knights of the round table."

"Fine." I gave in. "But you must go back." I paused. "Are all of you going?"

"Well…" Galahad stated. "Technically, it would be odd if we just disappeared, so perhaps."

"Call a council." Lili told them.

Author's note: I have a hat that is old. My teeth are gold. I have a duck I like to hold. My shoe is off. My feet are cold. My shoe is off. My feet are cold. I have a duck I like to hold. My teeth are gold. I have a hat that is old. And that is all the story to be told.

P.S. I'm dressed like a pirate today. It's "spirit" week and hey why not? So I have a random braid in my hair and a bandana and hooker boots.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters…yeah…

Author's note: AHHHH!!!!! I'm so excited!!!!! This is where I wanted to stop and go on to the sequel but no no no, it's one story now!!!!! SO….AH!

Chapter Fifteen: The Council

They just stood there, gaping, after the story. I felt like I just stood on a bench and told them the Loch Ness Monster existed and I just saw it. That's just ridiculous. But maybe…

"So, you are saying….you two are from the future." One of the ones I didn't know said.

"Yes." I replied. Maybe it was like announcing Nessie beliefs. If someone came up to me and declared they were from the future, I'd probably call the loony bin.

"Arthur…" Galahad called reproachfully. "We intend to come back for the Roman boy."

"Italians." Scoffed Lili.

"Is it worth seeing?" Arthur asked.

"Of course!" Lili cried. "You ought to see it. With all its…stuff. Let's go!"

"What do you think, Wenefreda?" Arthur questioned.

"Uh, sure." I answered. He gave a face that will be forever marked in my mind. The face of 'Huh." Not 'Huh?' no just a face that clearly declared 'you're full of shit'. "You want my opinion?" He nodded. "Here it is. I would be thrilled to have you there. I can learn your stories and shove it in White's and Steinbeck's faces. However, if you come the very thread of humanity may be ruined. I could not hold that on my conscience."

Arthur stood up. He had this vibe of power just radiating off him. He walked over to me. "If it changes, we will come back." I nodded.

Instead of the Roman boy, we headed towards the lake. My chest heavy with the burden of the future. We talked a little on the way there. Not an awkward silence, it was more accepting if anything.

When we arrived, Tristan retrieved a small pouch from around his neck. Two simple gold bands tumbled out.

"Now what do we do?" Lancelot asked.

"The letter said put it on and emerge yourself in water." I replied.

""So if we all touch one…" Lili pondered aloud.

"…it might work." I finished.

"If not?" Lancelot questioned.

"Then we're wet." Lili answered. "Shall we?" We all trudged into the water. One ring had four people, the other five. We sunk into the water and the tingle started yet again…


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, yeah yeah yeah…

Authors note: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! I bet you can't wait. I'm eager too! The future…if it works. It does…. Um….story

Chapter Sixteen: The knights of the modern-day-table-that-can't-be-classified-as-an-oval-or-a-rectangle-but-a-rectangle-with-rounded-edges-so-you-don't-hurt-yourself

"Good God, Wendy!" Dr. Bricot exclaimed. "What the hell are you thinking? Did you consider the costs of your actions?"

"Sir." Arthur stepped in. "She tried to forewarn us. However, with the power of possessions, that I assume you gave to her, that gave her away and caused us to take the rings…forcibly."

"There fore leaving her no choice." Dr. Bricot concluded. "So it's my fault."

"No, Dr. Bricot." I replied. "You couldn't have foreseen this…nor could you? I don't understand this time travel stuff."

"Wait here." Dr. Bricot left, leaving us in an awkward silence, which only has one source: elevator music. I hate that silence. All you can do is stand there, rocking back and forth on your toes. After several minutes, he came back. "Nothing changed."

"Bush is still in power?" Lili asked, looking hopefully.

"Yes." Dr. Bricot responded.

"Shit!" She exclaimed. She turned to me. "Couldn't we at least screw up that part?" Then she got a devious smile. "Or we can go back to when he was born…"

"No." Dr. Bricot interjected. "This machine is not for murder." We all stood there. "We have to send them back…" He smiled. "…in a few months."

"But not dressed like that!" Lili added. I looked at our leather clad, Kilt wearing friends.

"Why?" I asked.

"Look at them, Wendy!"

"They can totally pull off the biker gang of Scotland."

"Nice." Lili replied.

"I know. I make it up as we go along."

"Hey!" Dr. Bricot yelled. "They. Cannot. Be. ThebikergangofScotland." He pointed at me. "You."

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes, you. Call that fashion freak friend of yours."

"No!" Lili cried. "Not the Italian."

"Yes." Replied the insane mad man dubbed a doctor. "The Italian. Go. Now. Phone." I nodded and headed out. There was a small black phone outside. I dialed slowly and it rang three times. Someone picked up.

"Buon giorno." The man answered.

"Paolo!" I exclaimed.

"Ah, Wendy. It has been too long."

"I'm calling for Isobel. Is she there?" I asked.

"Sì. One moment."

"Hello?" A voice asked.

"Isobel? I need you to do me a favor."

"Always favors with you." She complained.

"Yes, I know, but you'll like this one."

"How so?" She asked. So I told her the situation. The real story, for in the past I learned not to lie to an Italian. "What are their sizes?"

"Um, I don't know."

"That is okay. I will be there in a few. Arrivederci."

"I haven't told you the address." Then I heard a laugh on the other end of the phone.

"Wendy….I have had this call tracked." With that, she hung up. I went back into the room.

"Everybody, stop talking about her…" Lili whispered. "…oh, Wendy, I didn't see you there."

"So?" Dr. Bricot questioned.

"She's on her way."

"Where are our clothes?" Lili asked. "I don't want to seem like a traitor, wearing Italian clothes."

"Same room." Dr- Bricot droned. I left with her. As soon as we closed the big red door behind us, Lili spoke.

"The knights of the modern-day-table-that-can't-be-classified-as-an-oval-or-a-rectangle-but-a-rectangle-with-rounded-edges-so-you-don't-hurt-yourself!"

"Wow, things were simpler back then. They just went from a round table to…that." I replied. "By the way, it's still a rectangle."

"Oh, well. It's shapes.

"Right." Then there was the seven minute pause. The pause that happens after seven minutes of talking. "Oh no….Lili?"

"What?"

"Where are they going?"

"Hm?"

"They won't fit in our apartment. It's tiny."

"Boston!" She exclaimed. I le tout a gasp and I'm pretty sure if I had a drink, I'd spit it out dramatically.

"Absolutely not!"

"Then where will they go?" She pondered. "Can we afford several rooms at the Hilton?"

"Fine, we'll go." I paused. "Take into consideration that we have top pack, get plane tickets, and quit our jobs."

"I all ready quit."

"Oh…what are we going to do until then?" I questioned.

"I know this is completely out of character, but ship them to the Italians house." I let out a gasp of surprise. "Not saying that I trust the Italians, but they're knights! They can fend for themselves."

"What if they try to recruit them?" Lili let out a laugh.

"Oh, Wendy, you're so naïve."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters…or do I? Yeah, I don't.

Author's note: Break is over!!!!! Completely over!!! I thank SharonH for pointing out my HUGE mistake!!!!!! I fixed it!! TaDa! So here's the next chapter…

Chapter 17: Isobel and Paolo

When Lili and I walked in, the knights were playing with the Bunsen Burners. "What is it with guys and fire?" Lili asked. "Since the caveman days, it has all been about fire!"

"I honestly expected Isobel to be here all ready." I said, particularly to no one.

"I realized something." Dr. Bricot started. "They won't fit in the apartment."

"This!" Lili cried. "This is the scientist I trusted. A brilliant mix between Albert Einstein and Sherlock Holmes!"

"And the Jurassic Park guy." I suggested.

"Wendy, I honestly don't see where you get that!" Dr. Bricot exclaimed.

"It's the eyes." I replied simply. "And partly the personality." Then the door opened. A tall, tan, ebony haired, well-tailored woman stepped in the room. "Isobel." I greeted. She eyed the knights.

"They need baths." She scrunched her nose.

"So do you!" Yelled Lili, then she muttered, "Dirty Italians." Another figure stepped in the doorway. He had scraggly hair, green eyes, and was very tiny.

"Paolo!" Isobel barked. "After my observations, I need you to run to the Signor." He nodded in response. "Very well…who's first?" Paolo came up to me.

"I must speak with you." I left with him. "Isobel is being a bitch, but there is a reason behind it." He took out a cigarette. "Do you mind?"

"Yes." I replied. He put it away.

"I forgot." I hate cigarette smoke. "Anyway, our father is being investigated. He requests Isobel and I head for higher grounds, if you catch my drift."

"You need a safe house."

"Yes. Your house, in Boston."

"Amongst the Irish."

"It's the last place they'll look."

"Can they stay at your place while we pack?"

"Yes."

"We will be leaving soon, so get ready." We went back into the room. I saw Galahad watching me; I gave him a reassuring smile. I walked up to Lili.

"They're coming with us, aren't they?" Lili asked. I was watching Lancelot hesitantly getting measured.

"The knights? Of course." I replied.

"Done." Isobel stated. "Philip…"

"Dr. Bricot." Arthur corrected. Isobel's eyes narrowed on him.

"Philip," She stated again. "Do you have showers?"

"Yes." Dr. Briciot answered.

"Bring him to it." She pushed Lancelot away. "Next." Galahad stepped up. I turned my attention back to Lili.

"I meant the Italians." Lili said.

"Oh…yes." I murmured.

"You shall feel the wrath of Liliana." She threatened quietly. "Not now, but soon." She paused. "The knights will help us pack." Dr. Bricot came back.

"Bring him to the shower. Is there two?" Isobel asked, ushering Galahad towards Dr. Bricot.

"There are three, but I am not your dog." He responded.

"I'll go." I interjected. Galahad and I left the room.

"She's evil." Galahad said after I closed the door. "I know I do not believe in this so-called devil, but if I did, I think it would be her." I laughed. "It's so odd here."

"What's odd?"

"The way people talk, the clothing." I felt his eyes on me. "There is a certain feeling here."

"Lili and Isobel don't like each other."

"There's that tension and another…" we stopped and we looked at him. There was a soul bearing look in his eyes. My heart skipped a beat or two and came back as a loud thump. "…it's sort of…I do not know how to describe it." He ran his fingers through his hair and continued walking. I eventually caught up. "A carelessness."

"What?"

"Like nothing can go wrong." I stopped at the door the showers were at.

"I don't understand."

"Like…" There was a bang on the door beside us. I must have jumped five feet in the air.

"Is somebody out there?" I heard Lancelot ask. I cleared my throat.

"Uh…yeah." I replied.

"What do I do?" He asked. I felt my cheeks turn crimson.

"The bottle that reads…"

"I'm not that dumb!" He cried. "I mean dirty clothes…"

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "I'll be right back." I gave Galahad and apologetic smile and left.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters….I just bask in all their glory.

Chapter 18: Where's the Soil?

"No, absolutely not!" Complained Lancelot, sitting in a lab coat as one would wear a robe. Isobel had finished all the measurements and Paolo had run to the "signor", whoever the hell he was. Isobel had started working with scissors and automatic razors.

Tristan, Dr. Bricot, Galahad, Liliana, and I stood in the corner of the room. We were all having a pleasant conversation, but stopped to watch the spectacle that Lancelot was making, refusing to let Isobel cut his hair.

"This is dreadfully amusing." I heard Tristan say. Galahad was actually first to receive the full barber treatment. He looked better without facial hair. Isobel barely touched his locks, just enough to "rid of his split ends"

Suddenly, Lancelot backhanded the utensil out of Isobel's hand. I heard Liliana cackle.

"This has gone on too far, Wendy." Dr. Bricot stated.

"What do I do?" I asked.

"You practically raised Thomas, you know what to do."

"I highly doubt that a knight and a mobster would comply when I count to three."

"Wends." Lili called. "How about front lean rest? That kills! I remember when that cop took us home after the riot, you see, my arm still throbs!"

"OY!" I yelled. Everybody was quiet. "Knock it off, okay? Just knock it off."

"Nice…" Lili said. Then Paolo burst in with bags, lots of bags. He gave a bag to each of the knights. "Dr. Bricot, will you show them to the red door?"

"They can find it." He barked. After several hours of hair and clothes, they were finally ready to be in public. When we went outside, Arthur was first to reach the sidewalk. Tristan kicked it lightly, then turned to Lili and I.

"Where's the soil?"


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters…but if I did…

Author's note: Oh crap! I just watched a Clive Owen movie last night and mmmmmmmmm…he is just cascaded with yumminess, is he not? Anyway…

Chapter Nineteen: The Remote

Two days of pure adventure had passed. The knights had their first car ride and their first pizza. I had just started to pack and Bors and Galahad were helping. I started packing pots and pans when Galahad came in. At first, I didn't realize it, distracted by the mess of cooking utensils. I heard a clatter, so I quickly turned around. He dropped a fork. "How long have you been there?" I asked.

"About a minute." He replied.

"Oh, um, what do you want?"

"What's this?" He questioned as he held up a small grey rectangle.

"That," I told him as I grabbed the remote, lightly brushing my hand against his. "… is a remote." I paused. "What it does is…um, look." I went over to the kitchen door that led to the living room. I pushed the power button, then play. Jack Johnson's music started to fill the room. Suddenly I realized Galahad was so close I could feel his breath on the nape of my neck. I turned around and he took a small step back.

"It's lazy." He finally stated.

"Have you still not caught on?" I questioned. "We like lazy. As you said it's part of our carelessness."

"Hm…" He took the remote out of my hand and set it on the counter. We just stood there for a minute, his eyes indifferent. I left to start packing, but he stopped me. He leaned in…

Author's note: OH OH OH OH OH!! What say you to this? Huh, my dear friends who avidly read the story??????????? As I write this I think "Will it ever end?" Maybe….


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Yet another disclaimer, how many times must I say this. THEY'RE NOT MINE

Author's note: You're on the edge of your seat, screaming for more! AHHHHH!

Chapter 20: "Drowning yourself in coffee and rain, instead of Heineken"

…then there was a crashing sound coming from the living room. I jumped and hit my head on his. The crash sounded again. I went to the living room, Bors had a chair in his hands and my stereo was in pieces. "Oh my!"

Galahad followed me into the living room. "What happened?"

"The voices came out of the box." Bors explained.

"Yeah…it's supposed to." I told him, rubbing my head. Lili came in with Tristan behind her. She looked around.

"They have to leave. Paolo is waiting." She finally said. I went into the kitchen. I heard Lili scolding Bors and I heard the door open. It was Galahad again and he was silent. He put his cold hand on where our heads hit, his eyes apologetic. Before I knew it our lips met. His lips were soft and gentle. Finally, he pulled away. "I have tyo go." So he did. After a chorus of good-byes, Lili came into the kitchen.

"So…" She said, lightly rocking on her toes, like a six year old getting ready to sweet talk for a cookie.

"Shut up." I felt my cheeks turn red.

"Never in a million years, well, in Seattle at least, have I seen you interested in a guy." She paused. "I think it's Boston. Screw calling Paris the city of love. For you, it's Boston."

"Fair enough." I replied simply. "How about you?'

"I won't deny that I like Tristan." She pointed at my forehead. "What happened?"

"I hit my head."

"Uh-huh." She started packing. "So we need names for them."

"They have names!"

"Oh yeah, that's true. 'Mom, Dad, I want you to meet Lancelot, Galahad, Dagonet…"

"Ok! I get it!" I threw my hands up in defeat. "I'll think about it."

"On a serious note, Wendy, are you sure about Boston? I know Eric…" I dropped the pan. "Wendy! You have to talk about thins! Say what happened!"

"You all ready know!" I exclaimed.

"I want to hear you say it." Her voice calm.

"He left me." I murmured.

"Wendy, you make it sound like it was your fault! He ran out on you! He went to Romania, married a prostitute, and got addicted to coke! While you hid here in Seattle, where coffee and rain have drowned your sorrows, instead of Heineken." I smiled. "You deserve Boston; it sure as hell missed you."


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Yeah, don't own.

Chapter Twenty-one: Escalators and Elevators

"Another example of laziness?" Galahad asked. We were at the airport, standing in front of the escalator. The knights have been in the future for one and a half weeks. I have denied them the luxury of television, because I'm still trying to get over my stereo. Now, things were running smoothly…until now.

"That just cannot be safe." Gawain stated, looking at the ascending stairs. "Look even the railings move."

"It's not safe!" Lili cried, just now catching up with us. "It eats people! I've seen it happen! It almost got me once."

"Lili, is it better than a moving room?" I questioned.

"…and the germs." She gave an overly dramatic shudder. Lili has developed a way of playing up to the worst fears of someone not being used to technology. Like, when my brother was younger, he was playing with silly string, squishing it in his hand and such. She told him it was made of vomit and worm guts. Tragic, I know.

"Ok, go stand in the elevator, with other perspiring bodies and get a disease that way." I snapped.

"Or…we could take stairs that don't move." Dagonet suggested. I rubbed my temples.

"Fine, we'll do exactly that. We need to find a map."

"Tristan." Arthur commanded in the sly way of his and Tristan left. I sat on a bench, exasperated. Every now and then, they slip into knight mode. Tristan has to find shit, Arthur is still the leader, and if Bors doesn't understand, he destroys. They treated getting food at the grocery store like it was a search and rescue escapade. Normally, it would be funnier than hell, to send a scout to go find a map, which then he will probably read, then follow each other around banging coconuts together just like Monty Python, but my nerves were running thin. Lili complaining about Isobel, Isobel complaining about Lili, and Lancelot just complaining…period. In a way, _The Once and Future King_ was right; Lancelot always finds something to complain about. In the books, it's about miracles and now it's McDonalds. Finally, Tristan came back.

"The floors move." He told Arthur. I let out a groan. I told him to come back with a map and he comes back with so called tragic news.

"Tristan," I said. "I asked for a map." He handed me a map. "Thank you." I looked at it briefly, while listening to the rest chatter.

"The floor moves? Are you sure?" Gawain asked. No hearable answer. "Why? Do some people not walk?" I pulled a pen out of my bag. I drew a path from where we were, to where we needed to be. I stood up.

"Ok. Here are the directions; we don't run into anything moving…except the plane." They all just stared at me.

"A big metallic dragon that you ride." Lili explained. Now they seemed to understand.

"Right, Arthur." I went to hand them the map.

"Tristan." Arthur commanded, yet again. I gave the map to Tristan. He stared at it awhile and folded it back up and handed it to Lili. He just stood there.

"That's not a real map." He stated. I just looked at him.

"What?" I whispered. I snatched the map back. "What do you mean?" I opened it, it looked normal.

"Oh, that side." He looked at it and started walking. I stood there dumbfounded, then quickly snapped out of it and went away with them.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Yeah you know… creativity's a bitch and I have only partly made her mine.

Author's note: A lot of short chapters I will break the mold now….maybe. That last chapter was made longer, but I changed it.

Chapter Twenty-two: Starbucks

"We need eleven tickets on the next flight to Boston." I told the ticket consul….or is it a clerk? I asked the lady that.

"Well," She stated brightly, whilst clicking her mouse pad and typing in several things.

"Coach." I told her, guessing her next question.

"Ok." She said, still smiling. Some more random clicks. "We have a plane leaving for Austin, Texas and then I could book you a flight from Austen to Boston. Or there is one headed for Minneapolis and you can catch a flight there." I looked at the woman. She was wearing bright red lipstick and was constantly smiling. Not one of those nice smiles that you can get used to; it was one of those smiles where you want to punch them in the face for just breathing.

"Hold on." We all gathered in a group. "We need to go to Boston, straight flight, no bull shit."

"Lancelot." Arthur commanded. Lancelot went over to the counter. He started talking to the woman. She kept tucking a hair behind her ear, nervous like a little school girl talking to the big time jock. He came back.

"I need money." He told us.

"Straight flight?" I questioned.

"Leaves in two hours." He replied.

"How much?"

"Non-stop? $465 per person." Lili let out a low whistle.

"We don't…" She started. I held up my hand.

"I know. We'll change planes." I went up to the lady again. "What's the cheapest plane change?" She typed into her computer.

"You change in Charlotte, North Carolina for $265." She smacked her gum.

"Great, we'll take it. When does it leave?"

"In an hour." I handed her my credit card and we received our tickets. I walked over to the group.

"Are those refundable?" Lili whispered in my ear.

"I think so, why?" I answered.

"Passports."

"Fuck." I took a few deep breaths. "Ok…unless you can figure a way out of this," I told Arthur. ", we can't leave. We need passports." Isobel reached into her purse and pulled out a stack.

"The Italians think ahead of time, it's how we never get caught." She winked.

"So that's why you guys had to run away to Seattle! God, I am so dumb." Lili cried, as if the idea just dawned on her. Isobel looked like she was going to attack any moment.

"Anyway…" I tried to avoid this confrontation. "The plane leaves in an hour. So, we can split up and meet at the gate." We all agreed and went off in our separate directions.

"So, where are we going?" Galahad asked me after we started walking.

"I honestly have no fucking idea." I replied. I stopped suddenly.

"Are you okay?" His voice was cautious.

"Sort of…not really." I answered. He gave me an inquiring look as if saying, 'go on.' "I'm nervous about Boston, it's stressful keeping an eye out for you guys, I don't think I can handle both Lili and Isobel in the same house, _and _I hate flying."

"Everyone keeps talking about you and your hate of Boston."

"I don't hate Boston; I hate what it reminds me of."

"What happened?"

"I suppose it'd be best if you knew…" I answered. "It was when I was twenty. I was with this guy named Eric." We sat on a bench.

"_With _this guy?" When he said that, I wasn't sure if he meant to define my terminology or if he was angry.

"Uh, yeah." I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. "We were engaged." Suddenly I felt tension in the room. A horrible tension. So I finished quickly. "He went to Romania and married someone else. Boston was filled with memories, so I left." There was a long pause afterward. I pulled out my cellular device and looked at the time. "We have fifty minutes, what do you want to do now?" He looked at me and smirked suggestively. "You know what?! Let's go to Starbucks." I went to stand up, but he stopped me. He kissed me, but it seemed hesitant, like I would object or something. When we came apart, he spoke.

"Ok, let's go." I led him to the overly priced coffee shop. "Do you still love him?" My heart dropped. How do you explain such a thing?

"Honestly?" He nodded. "I think I always will. Let's stop talking about this."

"No." He stated. I could see the tendons tense in his neck. We were standing outside Starbucks.

"This is making you uncomfortable. Let's just get some coffee." He was quiet for a while.

"Okay." Then we got in the queue. "What's the big deal about this place anyway?"

"I'm not sure. Commercialization, most likely. The coffee is…" How do you describe Starbucks coffee? "Hm…if sex had a flavor, it'd taste like this."

"Interesting."

"So what do you want?" I watched him stare at the boards dangling from the ceiling.

"All of this is coffee?" He pointed at the menu.

"Coffee, tea, and so forth. Maybe it'd be best if I chose for you. We'll get what I first tried at Starbucks." I ordered two white chocolate mochas and we sat down. "so what about you?" I asked him.

"Hm?"

"Your first love." He took a sip of his coffee and placed it on the table.

"That's really good." I gave him a small smile and looked out the window. If he didn't want to say, fine. I'm probably better off not knowing.

Author's note: I really need to catch up with what is in my notebook. Ye gads! No more messing around.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I take the Nuremberg Trial defense…It was to pay zee rent.

Chapter 23: All the Conners

"That was horrible!" Complained Dagonet, stretching. We were finally in Boston. It was night and a tad bit chilly. "Who knew they could cram so many people in so little room."

"I'm starving." Added Bors.

"Oh! We can go to my uncle's pub!" Lili exclaimed. There were shouts of agreement. Paolo came up to me.

"We're going to your house."

"Oh, okay." I replied. "You know the address?" He nodded. "Great!" We called some taxis and before I knew it we were on the edge of South Boston.

"What do you know," Lancelot stated. "It's not raining." I couldn't help but laugh at that. When we finally reached the pub, it was packed.

"Lili!" A woman with ebony hair called. She came up with a Guinness in her hand. "Quite the crowd tonight, but we'll make room. Did you come to watch Ireland beat the Frogs?" She asked as she led us to a table. "No? Well, I admit it's not as big as watching them playing the Italians or Manchester. I know what you and Wendy want, but how about the others?"

"Just get them some Guinness's, Aunt Bedilia." Lili answered.

"Can I see some ID?" Bedelia asked and walked away. I gave Lili a questioning look.

"She has to ask for ID, law doesn't say she has to look at it." The whole place was filled with shouts of objections. A very drunk man came up to the table.

"Red," The man said, calling Lili by her nickname. "The ref called a yellow card on the Irish."

"For what?"

"Scissoring a frog's leg."

"But that's fair, Conner."

"He just wanted some frog legs." He let out a boisterous laugh, and then he looked at me. "Pam! No! I thought you two ran off for good."

"Her name is Wendy, Conner. Pam is her…"

"It takes a village to raise a child, Red. South Boston was her village, we have no secrets here."

"I might as well choose Vegas." I added.

"Vegas…you can change your name every few hours. It's full of unknown secrets." The man stalked off and Lili and I started laughing.

"God, I missed this place." I admitted.

"And all its Conners." She replied. Bedelia came back with the drinks. I was the black sheep with the Heineken.

"I can honestly say I'm glad to see you here." Bedelia said while passing out the drinks. "Wendy, if he came back, our family would have done something about it." She winked.

It was a long night of shouts to the ref who was over 1,000 miles away, laughter, and the singing of pub songs. After a while, I wanted to go home and to bed.

A long ride in a taxi to my house. It was a huge house, designed by my uncle. He knew us like no other architect would. In our old house, it was crammed with friends. Then father opened a famous chain store and we moved here.

The house was modern. No inspiration from the olden days. The type of house Howard Roark would build if he were an actual person.

We walked up the concrete steps and I opened the door. We all shuffled inside and I knew where to look for my brother, Thomas. I opened the door to the study. He looked up at me and smiled. That welcoming smile soon turned to a look of spite. He got up and looked at the knights. "I'll show you to your rooms." He stalked off with the knights behind him. I knew I couldn't sleep now, so I went to the kitchen for a cup of tea.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: As you must know by now, I do not own certain characters.

Author's note: This chapter practically introduces Thomas, who ends up being my favorite character. He is based off of my little brother, who is only 4 now. He's adorable!

Chapter 24: Edifice?!?

"Honestly!" My brother cried. He hadn't changed much. His blonde curls and grey eyes gave him a disdainful look. At ten, people called him egotistical. Perhaps he was. "You expect me to believe that!"

I had just told him the story. Mt brother believed himself reasonable, but he was deaf to reason. I let out a small yawn.

"Six years." He said through gritted teeth. "You are a coward and then you decide to turn the…edifice into a whore house!"

"Edifice?" I laughed. "That's a wow word." I used the word that my junior high school teachers used for such a thing. "What have you been reading?"

"The same books you were reading at my age."

"Am I that conceited?"

"No."

"Does that mean I'm a second-hander?" I asked. He laughed and gave me a hug.

"I missed you but that what terribly irresponsible."

"Speaking of irresponsible, where are mom and dad?"

"On vacation."

"For how long?"

"A month or so.

"And you haven't had a party?"

"They left two days ago. Spur of the moment."

"And you wonder where I get it."

"Is the story actually true?"

"Which one?"

"Both."

"Every word was true."

"Well…" He droned. "If you're here, it would be expected to have a party." He paused. "Go to sleep, you look like a walking zombie."


End file.
